Anger and Fear
by monkeyspajamas
Summary: based on recent promo snippets and the ramblings of my brain. Andy tried to help Sharon blow off steam, and they end up facing some fears they have both been harboring.


Totally un-betaed, full of possible awkward grammar. Many apologies, but wanted to get out before the new episode tonight! Own nothing, Duff has it all.

"Andrew Flynn, we are not doing this right now!"

His hands unrelenting in the endeavor to divest her of her silk blouse, his mouth currently assaulting the expanse of her décolleté. She was flustered, annoyed and angry and he had decided the best way to deal with her frustrations was to refocus her frustrations in a way he could help relieve.

"Andy, you are still on desk duty." Sharon attempting to deter him from his obvious goal. Yes, she was mad, and she had intended to wallow and revel in her anger for a bit more during a hot bath, but Andy obviously had other ideas.

"Sharon," pinning her with a pointed look "desk duty is at work, we are not at work, and you are not the boss here"

"Andy…" he shut up her pleas with another long kiss on her lips, holding her at the waist, his hands still under the hem of her blouse.

"Sharon, I'm fine. I'm on desk duty because the LADP put me on desk duty."

"Andy," tears were involuntarily pooling in the corner of her eyes. She was angry over work stuff, but she had been avoiding this conversation at home for weeks and she knew Andy was over her stalling. "I just don't want to hurt…"

"Sharon, honey, you were there. The doctor cleared me, cleared us, for making love weeks ago. The only thing straining my heart right now is you pushing me away. I know you had an awful day. I'm here, I'm fine. Let me be here for you."

Her head fell back, and eyes closed forcing one of the unshed tears down her cheek. She couldn't bear his puppy dog face.

"Andy, I'm not pushing you away." Hugging him to her and nestling into his neck to prove her point. "I just, I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to see you in pain, or risk…. Andy I can't risk losing you." Tears were coming down of their own accord. Soaking into the collar of Andy's pink dress shirt.

"Co'mere," Andy pulled her to the couch. She held close to him as they sat. They were definitely having this conversation. "Sharon, you aren't losing me. At least not without me putting up one heluva fight."

He tipped her head up with his finger, searching for her to meet him with her eyes. He gave her the best lopsided grin he could offer. She couldn't help the weepy giggle that escaped her throat.

"Andy, I know, and I know what the doctor's said, but I'm scared."

"Honey I was scared too. Hell I still am. I haven't pushed because I wasn't sure I could still, you know, but you had a rough day, I know you are upset about something, and me not being able to distract you, love you, and make love to you scared me more."

"Are you sure?" her eyes releasing some of the fear to be replaced with the flirty air he had so sorely missed.

"Sharon Raydor, I want to make love to you, right now. I'm tired of waiting and being scared. I want you, and I want you to want me."

She couldn't help the giggles the escaped as she moved he hands to each side of his face and left the lightest of kisses on his lips. Andy pulled her over him, and she came willingly, straddling his lap. They hadn't been like this, this close, in months. Sharon could feel the weight of his health scare along with the current worries if this day dulling as she focused on kissing and being kissed by the man she loved.

As their kisses lengthened and increased in passion she could feel his arousal start to grow, causing her involuntarily grind her hips into him.

"uhhh, Sharon." His moans brought her out of the trance his lips had captured her in.

"Sharon, shh, I'm very ok."

She kissed him gently and then looked back at him, needing more assurance for herself."

"Very ok. Very very ok" Andy pulled her hard against his lap to reiterate.

Sharon untangled herself from his hold and stood up. "Bedroom, I don't want to scar Rusty with our endeavors."

Andy jumping up, took her hand and pulled her down the hallway.

Their kisses resumed, clothing discarded, and slowly they made their way back to each other. Putting themselves back in sink as they rediscovered the rhythm that had been sorely lacking between them during his health scare. As they found release in one another more tears spilled from Sharon and looking up at Andy she found his eyes reflected the moisture in her own. He was here and they were going to make it through this.

They lay basking in the glow of their love making, suddenly Andy remembered what had started this evening's activities."

"Uh, Sharon?"

Sharon snuggling more into his chest, listening to his strong heart continue to beat against her ear. "Yes, Andy."

"Do you mind telling me what happened today to have you so angry on the way home," In having their conversation and culmination she had let Chief Davis' words wash away, but there they were again. Her body tensed slightly in his arms. "If you want to, that is."

He pulled back trying to find her eyes. Sharon pulled herself up on her elbow, still nestled into his side. "It's that woman." Biting out each word.

Andy, pulling her body back to him, chuckled out knowingly "Chief Davis."

"Andy, it is not funny! Do you know what she said to me? She is questioning our division, our capabilities, our training. And then…"

"And then what? She's a chief, she wants the assistant chief job, nothing new."

"Andy, she, well when you were in electronics today, she, you know, said that my 'boyfriend was calling me'" Using air quotes to punctuate here continued annoyance and finishing with an exasperated huff.

A moment passed as Andy ran his hand soothingly up and down Sharon's back before proceeding. "Honey, what part of that bothered you?" She shrugged quirking her eyes to him. "Was it her throwing around her authority, or that she pointed out our relationship, or…"

"Andy, she called you my boyfriend. She acted like we were casual, an office fling, in consequential. She made us sound cheap, and we aren't that. I don't want her calling my, or your professionalism into question. We aren't doing anything wrong here."

He continued caressing her back and arms with his hands and then "mmmhmm. Sharon, what if I wasn't your boyfriend."

Scoffing at him with her signature glare, "Andy, that's a funny thing to say after the last hour we've spent together."

Chuckling deeply, he pulled her in closer, "Honey, I'm not talking about breaking up. But if the word 'boyfriend' bothered you and felt to casual, how would the title of 'husband' strike you?"

"Andy, are you attempting to propose to me?"

"No, I'm having a discussion Sharon." Kissing the top of her head, the tip of her nose, and then faintly her lips. "I know you are up for possible promotion at work, but maybe I wouldn't mind us having a promotion at home."

"Andy…"

"You're it for me, Sharon. This is it. You, me, Rusty, our other kids, this family. I don't have to have papers that say so, and I didn't think you did, but if what the Chief said today bothered you, maybe this is a discussion we need to have."

Her fingers absently dancing along his chest, eyes closed tightly. "Is this a discussion I can take time and think about?"

"Sharon, I'd be disappointed if you didn't," she smiled and nodded her head, acknowledging that he knew her and her need to internalize and review from every angle. "Just talk to me when you are ready. And for the record when or if I do propose to you, you won't have any doubt about what's happening."

She chuckled into his chest, pulled the blankets tight around them.

"Oh and Sharon, remind me to thank the chief."

"For what?"

"For tonight."

She could feel the smugness in his words and batted at his chest in mock retaliation as he burst into laughter that she couldn't help but join him in.

Her anger tamed, her fears tamed, and her heart full of prospects for their future Sharon finally relaxed into sleep.


End file.
